


Magical Council

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Tired of watching the king and his court sorcerer pine after each other, the magical council decides to do something about it.





	Magical Council

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bonus challenge for week 4 of pornalot 2017.

One by one, four figures sneak into the chamber of the magical council. They seat themselves at their usual seats around the round table, a smaller version of the one in the great hall, silently waiting until all four are present.

“There’s an important matter we need to discuss tonight,” Morgause says when everyone is seated. 

“The king and Emrys,” Nimueh says, prompting a nod from Morgause. 

“It can’t go on like this. If I have to listen to Arthur when he goes on and on about Merlin’s supposed shortcomings one more time, I might be pushed to do something unwise like murder the king,” Morgana says. 

“Merlin gets horribly distracted anytime we practice battle magic next to Arthur training his knights. Not to mention the look on his face on the days of shirtless wrestling,” Mordred says, rubbing his hands over his face. Even just remembering it brings him suffering. 

“Brutal intervention is necessary,” Morgause says.

 

*

 

A sleepless night bears its fruit. With a plan of action, knowing their roles, their steps are light as they hurry to their beds to grab a bit of much needed sleep.

 

*

 

“He’s doing it again,” Mordred groans quietly as Morgana joins him on the training field, gesturing to Merlin whose eyes definitely don’t follow their students’ attempts at forming a shield. 

“Patience, Mordred. It’s almost over,” Morgana says, leaning closer to him as if telling him some important news.

“Let’s begin,” she says with a smile.

“That can’t be!” Mordred says aloud at that, starting the play.

“I’m telling you it can. I know what I saw,” Morgana says. “Merlin! Arthur!” she shouts, pushing past Mordred. “There’s a monster in your chambers!”

“What?” Arthur shouts, running towards them.

“That’s not possible,” Merlin shouts at the same time. 

“It destroyed half of your bedroom. It’s looking for something,” Morgana says to Arthur.

“I don’t feel anything wrong from my wards,” Merlin says.

“There’s no time for that,” Mordred says. “We need to get there.”

 

*

 

Arthur and Merlin run straight into Arthur’s chambers, not noticing others stopping just outside the door. 

“There’s nothing here,” Arthur shouts, bewildered.

Morgause whispers a spell and both Merlin’s and Arthur’s clothes disappear off their bodies. A slew of expletives and a shocked gasp can be heard as they swing the door shut. 

“What are you doing,” the four of them hear Merlin’s yell, but they’re too busy chanting the final words of the spell. 

Their combined forces seal the chambers shut from the outside world.

 

*

 

“I can’t break through that bloody spell,” Merlin says, his hands pressed flat against the door. 

“You’re supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer ever!” Arthur shouts.

“I know!” Merlin shouts back.

 

*

 

“Why are there no clothes?” Merlin asks, rummaging through all of Arthur’s wardrobes only to find them empty. 

 

*

 

They find a note on the table next to a pile of food. 

‘Get your act together and make each other come and you’ll be free. We’ll take care of the kingdom in the meantime.’

 

*

 

“Eat something,” Arthur says, watching Merlin, wrapped in a blanket, still attempting to break them out.

“Almost there,” Merlln says, probing at the spell some more. 

 

*

 

Merlin bangs at the door with a loud shout, a wave of pure power slamming out of him, strong enough that Arthur can see the faint shimmer around the walls as it dissolves. Merlin’s knees give out and he slides down to the floor, but he still tries to press his palm against the door to continue.

“Enough,” Arthur says, standing up from his chair and moving towards the door.

He pulls Merlin’s hand away from the wood.

“No, I need…” Merlin starts, trying to struggle, but at the moment he’s about as strong as a newborn kitten. 

Even with Arthur’s help he fails to stand up and Arthur ends up tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and bringing him to bed. 

“We need to get out,” Merlin objects feebly while Arthur covers him with one more blanket.

 

*

 

“What’s taking them so long?” Morgana whines, staring into the scrying bowl, watching Arthur fuss over his tired sorcerer. “The note was pretty clear, wasn’t it?”

“Is he crying?” Nimueh asks, leaning closer to the water surface.

 

*

 

“What good is destiny when I can’t even break one stupid spell,” Merlin says, exhaustion and frustration bringing tears he can’t stop from flowing. 

“We could just… you know,” Arthur says, shrugging. 

“No,” Merlin says and turns on his side, closing his eyes, effectively ending the discussion.

 

*

 

“Gods, this is frustrating,” Nimueh says and leaves the room while others continue to watch Arthur settling himself on the bed as far away from Merlin as possible. 

“I might have an idea,” Morgana says, smirking.

 

*

 

Merlin wakes up slowly, feeling so comfortable he doesn’t want to rush into a new day. But as he emerges from sleep, it doesn’t take long to realize the source of comfort is in fact Arthur’s embrace. The realisation makes him tense and that in turn wakes Arthur. For a brief moment they stare into each other’s eyes, unmoving, aware of every point of contact, and then they scramble away from each other, pulling covers around their bodies to hide their all too obvious morning woods. 

Merlin slips back into his role of a servant, even if it’s been over a year since he became the court sorcerer, and serves Arthur breakfast. And then, realizing his slip-up, he serves himself one too. 

Not even a word is spoken as they eat.

 

*

 

“Kill me,” Mordred groans.

“This is pure torture,” Morgana agrees.

 

*

 

“Why would they even do that?” Merlin asks, sitting with his back against the wall, exhausted once more. 

The sun is setting and Arthur feels helpless. Physical strength means nothing in their situation and he doesn’t know enough about magic to at least help Merlin come up with ideas how to break the spell. All he can do is sit. Sit and think about how much he’s been fantasizing about making Merlin come and how much this isn’t how he imagined it might go.

“I don’t know,” he lies.

 

*

 

“Still nothing?” Morgause asks as she relieves Morgana of her watch duty. 

“Merlin moved to sleep on the floor,” Morgana says, her tone flat, resigned.

 

*

 

“You could close your eyes and think about some pretty someone while I bring you off,” Arthur breaks the silence during breakfast. “You could even fuck me with your eyes closed, pretend that I’m that someone.”

Merlin gapes at him, his cheeks turning pink.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Arthur adds, but his voice is strained. 

“I can’t. Not with you,” Merlin says, resolute, not noticing Arthur’s dejected expression.

 

*

 

Mordred finds Morgause sitting with her face buried in her hands, muttering something about idiotic morons. 

 

*

 

“What does Gwaine have that I don’t?” Arthur whispers a long while after they settle for the night. 

“What?” Merlin asks. 

“Nothing. Go back to sleep,” Arthur says.

 

*

 

“It’s my fault,” Arthur says, unable to watch Merlin fruitlessly exhausting himself anymore. 

“How could it be?” Merlin asks. “It’s not like you want me in your bed.”

Arthur can’t lie about this, stares at his hands instead. 

“Arthur?”

The bed dips as Merlin sits down next to him.

“It’s not like they will leave us here forever. There’s not enough food for that. They’ll let us out eventually,” Arthur says, chickening out, trying to change the topic.

“Do you want me in your bed?” Merlin asks, ignoring Arthur’s attempt to deflect.

“Don’t worry. I know you’re not interested. We just have to wait a little longer,” Arthur says, not answering Merlin’s question, at least not directly. 

“What if I told you I might be interested after all?”

 

*

 

“Finally,” Morgana groans, not seeing the act done, but feeling the spell dissolve. She refuses to watch her half-brother getting buggered. 

Nimueh pants through the aftershocks of her own orgasm, her hand still buried under her skirt, pressed between her folds, while Mordred dashes out the door, most likely heading for his room to take care of his tight trousers situation in private. 

Morgause leans back in her chair, satisfied smirk on her lips and hunger in her eyes. Morgana shivers and wonders whether Morgause thinks about the wooden toy hidden in the cupboard next to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr. ](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
